The present invention relates to a sheet holding mechanism of an apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer or the like, for transferring data onto a recording sheet.
Heretofore, copying machines, printers and the like have been known for transferring data onto recording sheet.
Such an apparatus is arranged so that a recording sheet introduced from a recording-sheet introducing port into the apparatus is subjected to a predetermined processing, such as copying, printing and the like before being ejected from a sheet eject port.
An ejection sheet tray is normally attached to one side where the sheet eject port of the apparatus is located and sheets of recording sheet ejected from the sheet exhaust port are placed and stacked on the sheet tray.
However, the sheet tray has to be larger in size than the maximum size of the recording sheet that the apparatus can deal with. Accordingly, the apparatus needs a wide space for installation only because of the sheet tray, despite the fact that the tendency is for the apparatus to be made compact.
In view of the installation space and operability, it is needless to say advantageous if the angle of the sheet tray is freely adjustable. Notwithstanding, difference in angle between the sheet eject from the sheet eject port and the sheet tray may cause sheet-jamming. The problem is that the sheet cannot be ejected onto the sheet tray smoothly.